


What on earth am I seeing?

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: Marinette watches her boyfriend on live television in the atrocity that is the Mr. Sarcastic costume.For Maribat March Day 7: Betrayal
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: Maribat March





	What on earth am I seeing?

**Author's Note:**

> I spent about half an hour trying to figure out whether or not Tim was dating Steph at the time and then gave up. So Marinette and Tim have been dating for about a few months and they met when Tim went to Paris for training.

Tim knew that if his girlfriend ever saw what he was wearing now, his death was inevitable. Forget about the lecture he would receive, the betrayal and anger in her pretty bluebell eyes alone would kill him. Maybe, when they do the editting he can ask if they don't have to stream it internationally or just avoid France completely. Then there were Cassie, Kon and Bart who would definitely tell Marinette if it meant laughing at his misery as she lectured him about reasonable fashion choices. 

About half an hour into filming, his phone started blowing up with texts from Marinette. Frowning he opened the messages. 

Bean  
  
**Today** 11:26 AM  
WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?!?!??!?!!?!!!???  
i just wanted to sleep after dealing with another one of hawkbitch's stupid night time akumas  
its like the man has no life  
and i check my computer before i sleep AND WHAT THE FUCK DO I FIND  
THIS IS BETRAYAL  
BETRAYAL TO ME  
BETRAYAL TO ANY SORT OF FASHION SENSE  
CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT MY EYES ARE GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW???????  
WHAT IS WITH THAT WHOLE OUTFIT?????  
JUST WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT IT WAS OKAY TO WEAR ANY OF THAT?????  
WHAT IS WITH THE DESIGN ON THE CAPE???  
AND THE GLASSES  
AND THE TATTOOS  
AND YOUR HAIR  
AND THAT TANK TOP  
wait what?   
you shouldn't be able to see this we're just recording it's not a live stream  
uh...YES IT IS  
Tim, I love you but you and me both know computers aren't my strong suit  
i gotta go tell the others  
talk later  
YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THE LECTURE  
ILL TELEPORT THERE MYSELF IF I HAVE TO  
so go fix whatever you need to fix NOW  


Tim ran to alert the others while simultaneously trying to figure out a plan to avoid his angry girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Marinette has no filters. 
> 
> In the actual comics, Cissie is the one who calls Cassie to tell her that it's a live stream. Yes, this me venting my frustrations on the[ Mr. Sarcastic thing.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-YF7g01-3fwAWLzq0NAiTznyS5GmjMEooJw&usqp=CAU)
> 
> And once Marinette actually registers Tim after she wraps her head around the fact that he's wearing something that stupid, she turns completely pink and basically goes 'well, shit'


End file.
